Its The Thought That Counts
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Christmas finds itself even into the oddest of places...


A/n: A some what belated Christmas gift for my beta Mystic 777. Merry Christmas and thanks for all the hard work. :D I hope your New Years goes epically.

* * *

The book snapped shut with a whisper of pages as the red haired man glanced briefly at the denizens of his class. Children from all over Edge attended his lessons with the express purpose of learning to be more then mere pawns to people like Shin-Ra. The first month of his classes was used to learn about the students. In this class alone, he hosted twelve students. More then half of them were orphans and the others from broken homes.

Fate had been cruel to their bright smiles and they were once more learning to laugh with the help of his…

"Hello kiddies! Auntie Yuff's brought you all gifts." Genesis laid a palm against his head as the woman he had fallen in love with kicked the door in to the classroom, sending the fragile wood slamming harshly against the wall and rebounding back with a bang. It lasted only long enough for the former SOLDIER to fix the ninja with a glare. "You can ignore Mister Grouchy Pants over there and come check out these beauties."

"Sweet Mother…" Genesis growled, his class becoming unfocused on the lesson as they scrambled to see what was in the massive satchels Yuffie had brought in with her. From the rounded edges, the man had a feeling he knew exactly what was in that satchel….

Untrained…

"Look Denzel, its materia." Marlene whispered excitedly. "What kind is it?"

Genesis reached over the heads of the children, snatching the bags away before the dangerous orbs could be passed around. "I suppose you have a good reason for bringing untrained children such dangerous gifts, Princess?"

"Sure did." Yuffie responded, her lips quirking upwards into a knowing smile. Her feet carried her further into the room before another pair of familiar glowing eyes headed up a line of people struggling with a tree, the scent carrying with it a familiar hint of what Genesis might have called _home_. "We went _**all**_ over the place trying to find just the right tree and Tifa dug up some old things from the bar. Once word got around, everyone wanted to throw something in. Since I had all this baby materia just hanging around, I thought we could make our own ornaments."

Cloud shook his head by the end of Yuffie's long explanation. "It's all harmless. Mostly heals and a couple of cures. Vincent made sure we wouldn't have an unexpected fire spell or summons."

Genesis blinked, his senses telling him that the world was suddenly observing him all too keenly once more. The former SOLDIER, once known for his temper, inclined his head. "I suppose that is as good enough reason as any," he agreed. "On the condition that everyone present does not try to use any of the materia."

"Can we decorate them?" A girl asked her russet red hair braided into twin tails. That question alone started a new clamor before Genesis gestured to the shelves where the supplies were stored.

"Use what ever you may like." he stated. Eying the faces of his new companions. Half a year ago, they had been ready to destroy each other. Genesis found it nearly hard to believe that the little slip of a ninja Yuffie had not only encouraged friendship, but also embraced his past….

"So, we're decorating this baby?" Yuffie asked, pointing a thumb at the tree.

"Of course, Princess." Genesis compromised.

(break)

The result was put on display for the rest of the school's children and the town to see…

Once feared powers shined around the tree in displays of green, red paper pasted into circles circled around to the top, where a bright pink ribbon had been tied to the top. Above this, rested a single piece of white materia. When asked, the children from Genesis' class answered that it was a sign of piece. The former General smirked as the plays began, his own class performing a lovely rendition of the play Loveless.

Before long, the people that passed her by decorated the entire tree. Even a little set chocobos found themselves racing up the tree…


End file.
